


Wildly Sweet Suckers and  Spectacularly Plaid Skirts

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, LM.C
Genre: Band Fic, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Japan, Language Barrier, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho and Changmin are in Japan, and Changmin has decided that Yunho needs to get laid. But Yunho only wants to drink the memories away. Until he meets Maya.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Maya (LM.C)





	Wildly Sweet Suckers and  Spectacularly Plaid Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

In retrospect, Changmin was probably right. Not that Yunho would ever say that to his face. The shot glass in his hands slipped as he brought it to his lips. He swallowed the harsh liquid, coughing.

“Hyung?” Changmin said.

Yunho waved a hand at him in dismissal.

“We should go back to the hotel.”

Yunho shook his head. He didn’t want to go back to the hotel until he could pass out and not have to think. Changmin frowned at him, but said no more. He took a shot.

Yunho ordered sake. It was easier to be in Japan if he was drunk. There were too many memories in Japan.

His phone vibrated.

 **From BooBear:** Minnie says you’re getting drunk

Yunho glared at his dongsaeng, but Changmin avoided his gaze. The relationship with the other three members was tenuous at best, but they were trying. It was getting better, but he did not need Jaejoong going all motherly on him right now.

He sent back ‘ _I hate Japan_ ’ and then turned his phone off.

He sipped on the sake and let his eyes rove around the bar. It was a private club, one they’d been coming to for a very long time. The owner was discreet and empathetic to idols and stars. This is where Jaejoong meant Yamapi. Where the rumors of them dating Japanese celebrities came from. He recognized a few people at the tables, but could not remember their names.

Changmin was in a heated discussion with the guy on his other side. Yunho turned.

He’d told Changmin he wasn’t there to get laid, but maybe he needed to.

As soon as he started looking at the people in the bar as possible one night stands, he noticed how attractive they all were. Typical Japanese stylish clothes, big hair, made up faces. His eyes were drawn to long legs in knee-high boots. The boots had buckles all the way up the length. Pale thighs peaked from under the hem of a red plaid skirt. A long black jacket fell past her ass. The woman was turned away from him, talking to someone else. Yunho wondered if he had a chance. Her hair was short and blond. Spiky and styled. It looked odd.

“I thought you weren’t here to look,” Changmin muttered.

Yunho turned away from the sexy vision and glared at Changmin. “You told me I needed to get laid.”

“No, if you needed to get laid, I’d do it. I told you that you had to get one off, wildly and spectacularly.”

Yunho swallowed as he thought of doing that with the woman. Yeah, he needed that. Changmin smirked at him. His cheeks heated as he turned back around.

The woman was not there, and Yunho’s eyes widened. In her place, in the same clothes, the same sexy boots and short skirt, was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. His waist was small. A sheer black t-shirt clung to and showed off his slim chest. Yunho forced his eyes up, and licked his lips. The man had a sucker in his mouth. A round pink thing pressed against his red lips. His tongue shot out and swirled around the candy.

Yunho’s cock was hard in a second.

Those lips spread in a smile, and Yunho managed to look at his face. Their eyes met. His eyes were covered in black eye-liner and purple eye shadow. They darkened with lust as Yunho stared at him.

“Good luck,” Changmin muttered and left Yunho at the bar as the Japanese beauty floated toward him.

Yunho took a swallow of sake.

The man sat on the bar stool next to him. He gripped the edge, legs spread, but the skirt just barely blocked between his legs. The stick of the sucker moved side to side, and then he popped it out of his mouth.

“Want some?” he asked.

Yunho swallowed and forgot Japanese for a moment. The treat touched his lips and Yunho opened his mouth, licking at it. Strawberry. The man leaned into his personal space, close enough that he could feel the heat of his skin against his cheek.

“Good, isn’t it?” he asked. He moved the candy to his own mouth, licking at it. They were so close, that he almost licked Yunho’s lips too.

It took another second for Yunho to remember that he was not a blushing virgin. He turned so he was facing the man and put his hands on his legs, above the boots. He slipped them under the skirt.

“Very, very good,” he said, voice low. He licked at the candy again, even though it was more or less in the other’s mouth.

He moaned and they kissed around the treat. Yunho gripped his thighs, moaning as his finger touched lace at the bend of his hips.

“Yo, Maya, no sex at the bar!”

They both looked at the bartender. The man smiled, but said nothing.

“Can we have sex on the dance floor?” Yunho asked.

The man laughed. He jumped off the stool, left the candy on a napkin on the bar and dragged Yunho through the crowds.

Maya.

He looked familiar. Yunho wondered if he was famous.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and Maya’s arms went around his neck. Yunho slipped his hands around his waist, under the jacket. The sheer shirt rode up, Yunho touched warm skin. Their bodies molded, their hips rocked against each other. Maya did not do dance foreplay, Yunho decided as they grinded right away. Fingers curled on his neck, and then tangled into his hair. His head tilted under their direction, and then _sweet-sugary-sexy_ taste filled his mouth. Maya kissed him like he danced, with a tongue right away, teasing him in deeper with smiles and light touches.

Yunho’s head spun as the beat pounded through his veins. His skin burned with lust. A few minutes later, he changed his mind. Maya did do dance foreplay. He stayed steady, rocking firmly, never losing their rhythm as Yunho tried for more. It was excruciating, especially when Maya suddenly broke from his lips, flung his head back and panted out Yunho’s name.

They hadn’t exchanged names properly, so Maya knew who he was.

That cooled his libido down a little, wondering if it was wise to do this with someone he didn’t know.

Maya met his eyes with a smoldering glance. “I know you can dance better than this,” he said, rolling his hips.

Yunho gasped as Maya’s erection pressed against his hip. That skirt was so short. Maybe he didn’t care if Maya knew who he was.

“I’ve seen this body in action,” Maya continued.

Yunho shook his head, trying to clear it, and then jerked his hips, like Maya wanted, ran his hands down to Maya’s ass and pulled them close. They matched each other, and then they were thrusting, dry-humping on the dance floor.

“So much better,” Maya muttered, and buried his face against Yunho’s neck. They were about the same height, though those boots shot Maya a few centimeters higher. His upper body curled, but his lower body stayed against Yunho. Yunho gripped his ass, moaning low as his fingers slipped under the skirt. He was careful not to push up and bare the guy’s ass to the club, but something told him that he wouldn’t mind.

“So Sexy Maya,” Yunho said, lips brushing his earlobe. “You know who I am. Who are you?”

Maya sucked on his neck, chewing up to his hear. “Guitarist. Vocalist. For. LM.C.” His words were punctuated by thrusts against Yunho’s hip.

A memory of Changmin doing a perfect karaoke of a rock song filtered through his mind. “Ah, right. I knew I recognized you from somewhere.”

They danced. At one point, Changmin tapped him on the shoulder and said he was going back to the hotel. Besides a nod, Yunho didn’t even look away from Maya’s eyes. Their dance had elevated him to “desperate” and he knew he’d come almost as soon as he was touched. He felt the need shivering through Maya, too.

As the night moved into early morning, the crowds increased. The heat between them increased. The sheer shirt soaked through, sweat dripped down Yunho’s spine.

“Take me home,” Maya gasped suddenly. “Take me home. I want to be on my knees right now.”

Yunho moaned. That sounded like a perfect idea. “Lead the way, or I’m going to carry you to a bathroom.”

Maya broke away from his lips and laughed. “I don’t speak Korean, Yunho-kun.”

Yunho smiled in apology. In Japanese he said, “Let me spread you open, let me lick your—“

“Alright, let’s go.” Maya turned and grabbed his hand. He waved at the bartender, who rolled his eyes, and Maya pulled Yunho through the club and out the back door. “Do you mind walking?” he said. Another sucker was procured from a pocket of the jacket. Yunho licked his lips as it disappeared in Maya’s mouth.

Yunho looked at the crowds of partiers with a wary glance. Maya noticed and smiled widely. “It’s not far. Like three blocks.”

“Okay.”

Yunho wanted to let go of his hand, since a few girls had already given them whispered looks, but he also didn’t want to get separated. He was used to crowds, living in Seoul most of his life, but Tokyo at night was a whole different experience.

Maya dragged him down an almost deserted alley way, and then opened a door and led him up a set of stairs. He walked behind, mouth watering, as the tops of Maya’s thighs flashed at him from under the skirt. He reached up and did what he wanted to do at the club, cupping his ass under the skirt. His hands hit more black lace and Yunho moaned. Maya smirked over his shoulder and dropped to his knees on the top stair. The skirt flipped up, reveling black, lacy boy shorts. Yunho stopped on the stair and squeezed his ass.

Maya looked over his shoulder and said, “You can fuck me here if you want.” His tongue wrapped around the sucker.

Yunho wanted to. He leaned forward and kissed the fabric where it stretched across Maya’s cleft. He whimpered and spread his legs. Yunho slipped his fingers into the bottom of the panties. His tongue pushed against the material, wetting it more than it already was.

He moved up, kneeling on the stairs, curving his body over Maya’s. His hands gripped his waist, under the shirt. He pressed his erection against Maya’s ass. He moaned and arched up, thrusting back. Yunho licked the tang from under his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“I plan on licking every centimeter of your body,” Yunho whispered, voice low.

Maya shivered, whining when Yunho suddenly stood up. He tangled his hands in Maya’s hair and said, “Come on. Shower first. Wipe the dancing from me.”

Maya rose to his feet fluidly, but kept his head back, so Yunho did not release his hair. He put his other arm around Maya’s thin waist, holding him close enough to feel his erection again. He moaned and rubbed against Yunho’s body, stumbling on the boots. Yunho threw a hand against the wall, and then pushed Maya against it.

“Naughty,” Yunho whispered and sucked on his neck. He thrust against Maya slowly, pulling another whine from him.

Maya’s arm lifted and wrapped around Yunho’s neck, moaning low as he rocked with Yunho.

“Where’s your apartment?”

“End … end of … the hall.”

“We might not make it,” Yunho said, letting his hand drop. He lifted the front of his skirt and gripped his trapped erection.

“I wanted it on the stairs,” Maya said, turning his head. Yunho met his lips with his teeth and tongue. He rocked back and forth again, pressing back against Yunho with more force. Yunho moaned and sped up his strokes on Maya’s cock. The panties were in the way. With a growl, Yunho gripped the edge and pulled them away. Fabric tore, but heated flesh hit his hand. He twisted his other hand in Maya’s hair tighter.

“Fuck, Yunho.” Maya rolled his hips back, leaning one forearm on the wall. “I… I can almost … need to feel you, fuck me. God.”

Yunho attacked his neck again, chewing on him, not bothering to mask his deep growls and heavy breaths.

“Yunho, I’m .. going …”

“Come,” Yunho commanded.

“Shit,” Maya said with a grunt. He jerked into Yunho’s hand, whimpering as his body shook. His cock filled, pulsed and then he froze, fingers tightening in Yunho’s hair. The sucker slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor.

Yunho covered his cock with the skirt just before he came. No need to dirty the wall. Maya whimpered in his hold, sagging against him as he pumped out his release. He turned his head, begging for a kiss and Yunho indulged him while at the same time, turning them and heading down the hall. Energy on high, he growled when it took Maya too long to unlock his door. He pushed him against it once, telling him to hurry, and Maya shivered.

They almost fell through the door. Yunho slammed it behind him, and then unbuttoned his jeans. Maya’s jacket hit the floor, followed by Yunho’s shirt, and then Maya’s sheer cloth posing as a shirt. His hands unzipped the skirt.

“No,” Yunho said, grabbing his wrists. “Leave it on.”

Maya’s eyes sparkled and he licked his lips. “Fine, but I want to lick on something. Oral fetish, you know.”

Yunho lowered them both to their knees. He fished out his cock from his boxers. “Lick it then.”

Maya’s tongue slid around his lips as he stared at Yunho’s erection. He met Yunho’s gaze only long enough for Yunho to see how _hungry_ he was, and then fell to his hands and knees. His mouth was warm around Yunho’s cock. He didn’t use his hands, curling his tongue around the head while Yunho held onto it.

Yunho moaned, gasped as his cock pulsed. He wasn’t going to last long with that tongue working him.

“Too … too good at that,” Yunho said, tangling his hands in Maya’s hair.

Without Yunho holding it steady, Maya slurped his cock into his throat. Yunho curled forward, laying a hand on Maya’s bare back as his body spasmed. Maya hummed in pleasure as Yunho came, pumping his release down Maya’s throat.

“Tasty,” Maya said, lips against Yunho’s cock. He lapped at the slit, getting the last bit.

Yunho growled and yanked him up. Their lips met and Yunho pushed until Maya was on his back on the floor. Yunho settled over him, keeping their kiss strong as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants. Maya grabbed his ass and moaned. Long fingernails dug into his flesh.

The leather and buckles of the boots scraped over Yunho’s thigh. He grabbed under Maya’s leg and hiked his leg over his hip. Maya’s back arched as Yunho covered a nipple with his mouth. His hand dropped between them, cupping Maya’s sack and then going lower until his fingers prodded his entrance. Maya moaned.

Yunho smirked and then bit down on his chest. He paused in his abuse only long enough to cover two fingers in spit, and then he pushed them into Maya’s body.

Maya shouted his name, tightening his leg around Yunho’s body. “Fuck. More. More.”

Yunho didn’t want to take the time to find lube. He pushed at Maya’s legs, and he grabbed them behind his knees. Yunho spit right above his entrance. He trailed a third finger through it, and then pushed it in with the others.

“Shit, you fuck.”

“You asked for it,” Yunho said as he moved his fingers roughly. The grip was intense, and his cock throbbed just thinking of being inside him. Maya flipped his skirt up and stroked his cock roughly. It slipped through his fingers with a dirty slurp. Yunho kneeled. He stopped Maya’s hand and then used his own to gather some of the come from his previous orgasm. Maya moaned and rolled his hips, so Yunho’s fingers would slip inside him. Yunho stroked him only a few times, and then stroked himself. He wasn’t surprised that he was still hard. It’d been a long time since he’d been with someone besides Changmin.

Yunho gripped Maya’s thighs, held himself steady and pushed. The noise out of Maya’s throat was half moan and half scream, deep and scratchy. Yunho’s eyes shut tight as he retreated and tried again.

“Fuck, bitch, that … fuck, hurts, harder. Harder.”

Yunho smirked. He leaned down, added more spit and then went harder. Maya’s hand flew over his cock, stroking fast. Their combined moans and cries echoed from the walls of Maya’s entry way.

Maya’s tight body ripped Yunho’s orgasm from him. He slammed into him with a cry, hips jerking out his release, and then almost collapsed, mouth open at Maya’s shoulder, heavy breaths heating the sweaty skin further.

Maya whimpered and Yunho pushed up, holding himself up on his hands and kept moving. The after pleasure was too strong. He shut his eyes as tingles zipped along him. Maya’s body clenched as he drew closer to his own orgasm. Yunho bent his elbows and brought their mouths together. Maya’s tongue rolled around his lips, drawing Yunho’s tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it with a moan, like he would a lollipop, and then let go with a pop. His mouth stayed open, his body shook, clenching even more around Yunho. More come puddled on the red skirt.

Maya loosened the grip of legs around Yunho’s body with a moan. Yunho sat back on his feet, but Maya whined when he tried to pull out.

Yunho laughed, pushing back in, squelching through his come. “Now, we definitely need a shower.”

Maya nodded. He slipped a hand down his body, and Yunho held his breath as a finger pushed into his body with Yunho’s cock. It dipped in only twice and then Maya brought to his mouth and sucked, cheeks hallowing. Yunho moaned and rocked into his body again.

Maya smiled. He lifted one leg, twisting until he could reach the zipper of his boot. Yunho stayed where he was watching as Maya lowered the zipper. He had a better angle for the bottom half, and once his leg was bared, Yunho pulled the boot off. He couldn’t wait until Maya unzipped the other one. He ran his hands up and down Maya’s leg, and then let his lips following until he was sucking on the skin on the inside of Maya’s knee. With a moan, Maya rolled his hips down. Yunho’s eyes shut as pleasure settled low in his stomach again. He thrust slowly, until Maya was panting and pushing at his chest.

“Come on, shower. Let’s … god, I want to lick you.”

Yunho laughed. Carefully and reluctantly, he pulled out; his cock was still hard as a rock. He unzipped the other boot and pulled it off.

Yunho had to use the wall to stand up. He held out a hand for Maya and pulled him to his feet. His hand curled over his hip, under the skirt. Their lips met. Yunho’s fingers found the zipper of the skirt and he lowered it. Maya let it fall to the floor. Yunho cupped his ass with both hands, fingers dipping into the mess dripping from the cleft.

Maya moaned into the kiss and walked backwards. Yunho opened his eyes and steered them down the hall. Maya’s arms tightened around his body.

“Too far, too … just … god, I want you inside me again.”

“I want to be inside you again,” Yunho said.

Maya pushed him against a wall. “Right here.”

Yunho laughed. “No, just … bathroom … shower.”

Maya pouted, but turned in his arms and headed further down the hall. Yunho kept his arms tight, moved his hips so his cock nestled in his cleft. Maya moaned and pushed back, making them stumble for a moment. Yunho forcefully pushed away from him, putting inches between them. His chest heaved, and then he smiled at Maya’s pout.

“Shower.”

Maya flashed a smile at him and turned around. Yunho followed him to the bathroom.

Yunho only let him get a few steps away before covering the space between them and putting his arms around Maya’s waist.

Maya tried to shimmy out of his arms, but Yunho sucked on his neck and Maya went pliant. Yunho pushed him forward, feet cold on the tile, to the shower stall. It was going to be a tight fit for both of them. Yunho opened the glass door and then tangled his fingers in Maya’s hair again. He added more pressure, directing him until he was bent over. Maya moaned and turned on the spray. Yunho pulled him back and Maya turned his head. Their lips met in a sloppy sideways kiss.

“May-maybe we should shower separately,” Maya said. “Less … distracting.”

Yunho smiled and slapped his ass. “Nope. Get in there.”

Maya shivered as the spray hit him. He ducked under the water. Yunho followed and shut the door. The difference in temperature (hot water, cooler skin) made him shiver too. He put his arms around Maya and joined him under the spray, letting the water cascade down his back.

Maya’s hands ran up and down his back. Yunho turned them, and once their faces were out of the direct spray, he kissed Maya again. Part of him would be content with this. He’d already gotten off, he could kiss Maya for hours now. The other part of him, the part shoving a hard cock into Maya’s hip, would not be satisfied with only kissing him. He listened to Maya moan, felt each one in their kisses, lips shuddering with need. When Maya slowly thrust against him, Yunho pulled back.

“Wash me down,” Yunho whispered.

Maya’s eyes brightened with anticipation. He reached behind Yunho for soap and a wash cloth. The soap was almost fruity, and it reminded Yunho of the sucker they shared. He put his hands on the wall to keep from groping Maya as the other ran the soapy cloth over his body. He moaned when fingers slipped over his nipples, and then gasped as they slipped over his cleft. Maya chuckled, rubbing firming down Yunho’s legs and then back up. He cupped Yunho’s ass and then pushed his cock into Yunho’s cleft. His fingers followed, teasing Yunho’s entrance. He moaned and pushed back against Maya’s body.

“Hm, interesting,” Maya said. His other hand gripped Yunho’s cock, and he teased until Yunho was panting, fingers scrabbling uselessly on the tile wall.

“M-maya, fuck.”

Maya chuckled again and stopped. “My turn.”

Yunho shut his eyes and took a few breaths for control. He turned around and took the cloth from Maya. He added more soap and then washed Maya’s body. He played less, going for efficient. Yes, he wanted to touch and slide his fingers all over Maya’s skin, but he wanted to do it with his tongue too, and that meant no soap. He dropped the cloth and pinned Maya against the wall.

“Are you clean enough?”

“You’re the one that wanted to shower? Are you?”

“Yes.”

Maya smiled and said, “Then get out. Let me wash my face.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his neck and then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel hanging on a rack and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and watched through the beveled glass as Maya scrubbed his face.

“Be honest, would you have come on to me if it wasn’t for the makeup?” Maya asked.

Yunho laughed. “Yes. I’m only here because I want your body.”

Maya threw the door open and pouted.

“Okay, and you’re pretty.”

Maya rolled his eyes and came over to Yunho. He pulled the towel off Yunho’s body and used it to wipe his face. Yunho grabbed it and rubbed it over his hair, scrubbing his scalp. Maya moaned and leaned into his body, hands at Yunho’s hips. Lips fluttered over Yunho’s collarbones, and up his neck.

“Bed now,” Maya said. “Bed right now.”

Yunho chuckled. He tossed the towel to the floor and pressed his lips against Maya’s. “Lead the way, beautiful.” And Maya was beautiful, even without the makeup and the big hair. Yunho thought he was even more beautiful like this.

Maya walked backwards, refusing to let him go, but that meant their lips stayed together, and Maya slammed into a wall, where they stopped and kissed, and then he slammed into the frame of the bathroom door, pausing for a few minutes. Longs fingers wrapped around Yunho’s cock, and with a growl he propelled them down a hall, but Maya lost his footing and his back hit another wall and Yunho pressed him against it with his hips. They frotted, mouths fighting, biting, sucking. Breath panting, echoing around them.

“Fuck,” Yunho said, probably in Korean. He gripped Maya’s wet hair and pushed him down the hall. Maya’s hands scrabbled along the wall, finally catching on a doorframe. With a growl, he pulled himself inside the bedroom, and with hands still firmly entwined in his hair, Yunho followed. They almost fell, but staggered across the room until Maya suddenly fell, landing hard on the bed. He rolled on his stomach and whined as he crawled to the middle of the bed. Yunho followed, and brought a hand down sharply on Maya’s ass.

He cried out, glaring at Yunho behind him.

“Where’s your lube?” Yunho asked, smirking.

“I was getting it,” he said. He threw the pillow off the bed and pulled the blanket back. “Where the--oh, here it is.” He tossed it back to Yunho.

Yunho raised his eyebrows in question.

“Easy access,” Maya said with a smirk, “and I was playing with myself last night and fell asleep before I could put it back in the drawer.”

He lay on his back, arms behind his head and smiled at Yunho. Yunho let his gaze trail over Maya’s body. He was used to defined muscles and darker skin, but Yunho thought this was better. So beautifully pale. Although, Yunho could see more than one fading hicky on his stomach and chest. He poured lube right on Maya’s skin and let his fingers follow right after.

“Ass,” Maya said as his eyes shut from the slight chill.

“Someone has been sucking on you,” Yunho said and swirled his slick finger over the darkest mark.

“Maybe.”

He trailed it up to Maya’s nipples, catching a dull nail on the nub a few times. Yunho really wanted to play with him, touch every inch of pale skin until his fingers knew his way around this body. But he also had to be at the studio tomorrow. Maybe a nap after … or maybe tomorrow night, or … maybe this would be his only night with this beauty.

Yunho trailed his hand to Maya’s hip and leaned over him. Their lips met. The kiss was soft, but far from innocent. Tongues reached into mouths slowly. Maya’s hands gripped Yunho’s shoulders, painted nails dragging pink lines down the skin. Yunho arched into the touches with a gasp.

Maya pulled away from the kiss long enough to smirk. He hooked his leg over Yunho’s hip. His eyes shut and he lifted his hips. “Fuck me,” Maya said. In Korean.

Yunho laughed. He dumped more lube on Maya’s body, right on his cock. Maya moaned as Yunho gripped him lightly and stroked.

“Planning on bottoming?” Maya asked through his gasping breath.

“Not this time,” Yunho said. He slid his hand down and cupped Maya’s balls for a moment before going lower. His slick fingers easily slipped into Maya’s body. Yunho kissed him again while two fingers pumped in and out. Maya definitely didn’t need the prep, but Yunho hooked his fingers and twisted them until he found that little bundle. He pushed lightly, and then left it, over and over, while Maya squirmed underneath him.

“God, Yunho, fuck. Just … inside. I want you.”

Yunho chewed on Maya’s lower lip and smiled. “Now, or …”

“Fuck, yes, now, bitch.”

“All right, all right.” Yunho pushed himself up with a firm grip under Maya’s thighs. Maya lifted his legs and held himself open. Yunho licked his lips, and just to see, pushed three fingers into Maya’s loose entrance.

“Fucker! Just … “

Yunho spread his fingers and then pulled them away slowly. He gripped his cock and slipped it over his entrance. “This what you want?”

“No, fuck. Go away. You’re … so annoy-ing!” His voice rose as Yunho pushed into him. Maya begged even more as Yunho slid slowly. In a few inches and then out, never all the way, just teasing.

With a growl, Maya grabbed Yunho’s shoulders and pushed. Yunho wasn’t expecting it and he fell to the side. Maya grumbled something in rapid Japanese as he gripped Yunho’s hips and pinned him to the ground. Maya straddled his waist, held up his cock and sat with a heavy whimper.

Yunho’s eyes shut and he moaned as Maya rode him. No teasing, fast, slamming his hips down while his nails added more marks on Yunho’s chest. Yunho was glad he didn’t have a photo shoot any time soon.

“Fuck.” Maya’s hand wrapped around his cock. His body clenched around Yunho’s cock, pulling another obscenity from Yunho’s throat. He reached up, grabbed Maya’s face and pulled him down for a very obscene, harsh kiss. Maya moaned as the angle changed. He sped up, rocking harder as his hand stroked faster.

Yunho didn’t like the angle. He growled and then did as Maya had done and shoved him off. Maya whined, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Yunho lifted up and kissed him. Sweat was already shimmering on their skin, and they’d need another shower.

“Hands and knees. Let me really fuck you.”

Maya whimpered and eagerly moved to his hands and knees. Yunho climbed to his knees behind him. He ran his hands over Maya’s ass, and then spanked him. Maya shouted in surprise and then lowered his head to the bed. His eyes opened, dark with lust.

“Please, Yunho, please.”

Yunho spanked him again, and Maya’s eyes shut. He whimpered and shook his ass. Yunho laughed and spanked him again.

Maya’s hand snaked under his body and he started stroking his cock again. Yunho added another hand print to his ass, and then another on the other cheek. The pink spots molded together until his skin was red and hot against Yunho’s palm.

“Please, Yunho, going to … “

“Ready to come from me spanking you, little whore?”

Maya whimpered and nodded. “P-please. Please.”

Yunho pushed his fingers into Maya for only a moment, and then bent down and kissed a deeper red spot on his ass. “Okay. Since you’re so needy.”

Maya whined, trying to thrust back.

Yunho spread him open and with one hand, held his cock steady. He thrust into Maya all the way. His eyes crossed as Maya clamped down on him. He pulled out quickly and then thrust back in, pulling Maya backwards at the same time. Their bodies slapped together and Maya cried out his name. His hand not furiously stroking his cock was gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Yunho tightened his hold and thrust faster. Maya froze, pliant beneath him, making it easier to Yunho to direct him where he wanted. He spread his legs a bit, lowering his hips, rocking up into Maya’s body.

“Oh, god, Yunho, fuck! Harder. Harder!”

Yunho knew he couldn’t go harder, but he tried. HIs eyes crossed from the pleasure, he panted as his orgasm climbed through his body and burned along his skin.

Maya practically screamed as his body froze for a second and then shuddered. He whined low, almost growling as he pumped his orgasm onto the bed. Yunho’s eyes shut as Maya’s body tightened around him. He gasped and then jerked forward. Short, deep, keeping in Maya’s entrance while his orgasm blew through him. Maya’s knees gave out, and Yunho couldn’t hold him up. He moaned as he slipped from Maya’s body, but he was quick to wrap a loose hand around his cock. He stroked quick and pumped the last bit of his release onto Maya’s ass.

The insistence in the air dropped suddenly and Yunho fell to the side of the bed as he tried to recover from that.

Maya huffed, blowing hair out of his face. His eyes were hooded, his smile weak. “So good.”

Yunho nodded and shut his eyes. Maya’s fingers entwined with his.

\--

Yunho hadn’t meant to fall asleep. An annoying beeping filled the room, and it took a minute for Yunho to figure out that the flashing light was not a distress beacon from some weird space dream, but his cell phone. It was plugged in, sitting on the night stand. He wondered when Maya had gotten up to fetch it. The other was sleeping, curled on his side, facing toward Yunho. He smiled, and kissed Maya’s forehead.

He stretched, wincing as the scratches on his back and chest stung. He reached for his phone and saw two missed calls from Changmin. It was almost six in the morning, and Yunho frowned. He was usually always back at the hotel before three or four when he went out. He sent Changmin a quick text to say he just woke up and he’d be back soon.

 **From Genius Maknae** : Are you going to smell like sex? BC there isn’t enough time for me to eat you

 **From Dancer Leader** : I’ll take a shower then.

Yunho did not want to get out of bed. Cool skin pressed against his back.

“Do you have to go?” Maya whispered. His hand curled around Yunho’s hip and stroked his cock. Yunho was hard in a moment. He gasped.

“Y-yes, I do.”

He felt Maya’s pout on his back. “Morning quickie?”

Yunho chuckled. “I was going to fuck you in your sleep.“

“Mmm, I can pretend.”

Yunho rolled over and pinned Maya to the bed. “Naw. I think there aren’t enough scratches on my back. You should add more.”

“No problem.”

Yunho kissed him and made a mental note to get Maya’s phone number before he left. The man was fun and crazy and amazing in bed all at the same time. He had a list of Japanese booty calls, but Maya was going to the top of it.

His phone rang just as he was pushing his cock back into Maya’s body. He rolled his eyes, grabbed it and turned it off. With a smile and a kiss, he started rocking slowly. Maya shut his eyes, mouth open in a gasp and his finger nails dug into Yunho’s ass.  
Yes, definitely going to the top.

Yunho lost himself in Maya’s body too soon, too quick. And despite the time, he let Maya drag him to the shower, and then to the kitchen for breakfast. Which ended up being interrupted by something more appetizing than food. Maya’s kitchen table almost snapped under their weight.

Yunho made it back to the hotel just before ten am.

Changmin met him in the main room with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised in question. “Have fun?”

Yunho smirked. “I just did what you suggested, dongsaeng. And I did it wildly, spectacularly and over and over again.”


End file.
